¿El Futuro? ¡Imposible!
by Finnigan13
Summary: Ella despierta en un lugar que no conoce y se asusta al ver que está desnuda... ¿Qué rayos ha pasado? ¿Y donde están sus cosas? Sí, lo sé... Mal summary... Pero lean, ¿por favor? SwanQueen.
1. ¿Donde Estoy? ¿Quién Es Ella?

**Aquí una historia nueva… **

**OUAT no me pertenece, de ser así no tendría que estudiar para exámenes mensuales… **

Abrió lentamente los ojos, y los entrecerró rápidamente debido a la luz solar que se filtraba por las ventanas, aunque estas estaban más o menos cerradas.

La luz molestaba, siempre la había considerada molesta y se refugiaba en la oscuridad, cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Trató de incorporarse, pero se dejó caer nuevamente. No quería levantarse. Estaba demasiado cansada, como para levantarse por su propia voluntad. Aun con los ojos cerrados, hizo ejerció un poco de fuerza en los brazos y, luego de 5 minutos, logró sentarse. Debía levantarse, pensó, tratando de abrir los ojos, debía ir a la escuela y sabía que en cualquier momento, su madre entraría y le volcaría un vaso de agua en la cara.

Hizo a un lado las sabanas que la envolvían y frunció el ceño, al darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda.

No recordaba cuando se había quitado la ropa en medio de la noche o si se había dormido de esa manera. También dudaba que lo hubiera hecho.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, para confirmar su desnudez, y grande fue su sorpresa al, no solo confirmar su desnudez, si no también, darse cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación.

¿Dónde estaban los posters de Oasis, Kiss, My Chemical Romance o Elvis? ¿Dónde estaba su guitarra y su elíptica? Todo lo que le rodeaba era nuevo. Paredes blancas y justo en frente de ella, había una puerta de cristal, que estaba tapada por unas cortinas del mismo color que las paredes.

Miró el reloj que se encontraba encima de la mesita de noche y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era. Las 9:00 a.m. Ya las clases habían empezado. Se levantó rápidamente y miró el piso, tratando de encontrar, al menos, su ropa interior. Se giró y casi se cae de espaldas, cuando vio a una mujer dormida encima de la cama.

La mujer estaba desnuda y dormia profundamente. Su cabello rubio le caía encima de la cara, pero sin embargo, esto no impedía que se apreciara la belleza de la mujer.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y suprimió un grito.

Debía escapar de allí antes de que Cora notara su ausencia, porque si no, la iba a matar. Tal vez podría mentir y decirle que había pasado la noche en casa de Kathryn. Tendría suerte y llegaría a la escuela a tiempo, como para que alguien notara su ausencia y sobornaría a Zelena, para que no abriera la boca.

Empezó a buscar su ropa, pero, no encontraba más que ropa que no era de ella. ¿Qué con esa falda? ¿O ese blazer? Tampoco se le hizo familiar la chaqueta roja que estaba cerca de la puerta o las botas. Nada era familiar en aquella habitación. Además de que tenía miedo…

Esa mujer era mucho mayor que ella y encima de eso, no sabía qué demonios sucedía. Vio una puerta y se apresuró a abrirla, suspiro aliviada, pero también se sintió desilusionada, al ver que era el baño.

Entró y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se acercó al lavamanos, para echarse agua en la cara y luego mirarse en el espejo, pero en cuanto hizo todo esto, abrió los ojos como luna llena.

Su reflejo no era más que ella, pero mayor. Mucho más mayor. Se daba uno años de más. Asustado se echó agua de nuevo, tratando de convencerse que solo era un sueño, pero al verse de nuevo estaba el mismo reflejo.

No era la misma que ayer, eso era seguro. Ayer tenía 17 años y se había dormido en su habitación. En el espejo estaba una mujer mayor y que tenía cabello más corto. Lo único que no había cambiado era la cicatriz, que se había hecho el año pasado. Seguía allí de manera fija.

Hizo un puchero propio de ella. Estaba desesperada, más que desesperada, desorientada. ¿Dónde mierda estaba? ¿Esto significaba que no iba a ir a la escuela? Se puso una bata que se encontraba colgada de la puerta y salió del baño, tratando de no hacer ni un solo ruido y abrió la puerta que daba la salida de aquel lugar. Tomó el pomo y lo giró lentamente.

-Buenos días, amor – escuchó que le decían.

Si antes tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, ahora se le iba a salir de las orbitas. Se giró y miró a la mujer que le sonreí con todo el amor y ternura del mundo.

-Mierda… - musito entre dientes.

-¿Dijiste algo, princesa? – dijo la mujer que ahora se levantaba totalmente desnuda y alcanzaba su ropa interior y se la ponía.

-Eh… yo… - balbuceó.

La rubia sonrió y se le acercó a ella.

-Estás hermosa – dijo con una sonrisa y volteándose para ir al baño.

¿Qué mierda fue eso? ¿Hermosa? ¿Con esas fachas que tenía? ¿Y con la cara de confusión y desesperación? Esa mujer estaba definitivamente loca.

Salió rápidamente de allí y se puso a buscar la cocina. En cuanto llegó, se sentó en uno de los taburetes del desayunador y se enfocó en responder preguntas mentales, a la que solo sabía su nombre y su edad del "día anterior", ni siquiera sabía en qué ciudad o país estaba.

Se sobresaltó al ver fijarse en un anillo que adornaba su mano izquierda y se asustó al ver a un niño de 18 meses dirigirse hacia ella con pasos torpes y diciendo "Mamá".

¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

**En serio… ¿Qué diablos sucede? XD**

**Al parecer nuestra querida Regina ha despertado en una especie de futuro… y está más perdida que el hijo de Lindbergh. **

**¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? ¿Emma se dará cuenta de que Regina no es la misma? ¿Regina averiguara una manera de volver a su "presente"? ¿Huirá o se quedara allí? ¿Fingirá que sabe que sucede? **

**¡Díganme que opinan! No sean tímidas o tímidos. **


	2. ¡Odio Boston!

**OUAT no me pertenece… Si fuese mío no estuviera haciendo fics y Robin Hood estuviera muerto… Es más, ni siquiera hubiera aparecido xD**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

El niño chillaba emocionado ante ella y, levantaba sus bracitos para que lo cargara. ¿Quién era él? Él la miraba con ¿adoración?

Tal vez era hijo de la rubia. Lo tomó en brazos y el pequeño puso sus manitas en la cara de ella con una sonrisita. Se aferró a ella como si él quisiera transmitirle un mensaje. Estaba asombrada.

Observó al pequeño detenidamente. Cabello castaño y facciones muy parecidas a las de la rubia. Se preguntaba si era hijo de ella o familiar, y es que era más que obvio que el niño era familia de la rubia.

-Mamá – dijo el niño, nuevamente, mientras le jalaba el pelo.

-No, no hagas eso, pequeño – dijo ella, tratando de parecer tierna.

Ella odiaba a los niños. Solo recordaba la vez que tuvo que cuidar a su primito August. Gruño bajito ante el recuerdo del diablillo.

El niño rio encantando ante el gruñido e intentó imitar a algún animal, bajo la mirada extrañada de ella.

-Inosario – dijo el niño, gruñendo nuevamente y luego sonriendo.

-Se dice "Dinosaurio" – dijo ella corrigiéndolo.

El niño rio felizmente y la abrazó. Ella lucía sorprendida ante la muestra de cariño del pequeño, al que había visto por primera vez. En ese momento la rubia entró a la cocina y sonrió ante la imagen que estaba frente a sus ojos.

-Buenos días – dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

Ella se tensó y el pequeño deshizo su abrazo, y apunto a hacia la rubia para que lo cargara.

La rubia sonrió felizmente y lo cargó, para darle unos brincos.

-Buenos días, príncipe – dijo ella.

El niño se rio, por tercera vez esa mañana y ella pensó que era fácil hacer feliz a un niño de tal vez 18 meses o más. La rubia se acercó a ella, con el niño en brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Cómo estás? – dijo la rubia cariñosamente.

-Eh… ¿bien? – dijo sonando insegura.

La rubia frunció el ceño y asintió lentamente. Ella se volteó dándole un vistazo a la cocina y dando con un calendario que marcaba el domingo.

Era domingo y ella debía de despertar de aquel raro, inusual pero muy real sueño. Mañana era lunes y tenía examen… Tal vez si se dormia, despertaría en otro lugar, nunca nadie sabe. Se giró para ver como la rubia sacaba cosas de la nevera y no pudo más con la duda.

-Disculpa – dijo.

La rubia se volteó para mirarla y dejar al niño en la encimera, mientras ella se levantaba y lo sostenía para que no se cayera.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?

Hay estaba de nuevo el apodo… "Amor". No recordaba que nadie le dijera así.

-Estoy confundida – dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

Era difícil decirle a quien creía que era tu esposa que solo tienes 17 años y que no sabes cómo mierda llegaste a ese lugar.

-¿Quién eres? – fue lo único que le salió preguntar.

La rubia la examino extrañada, pero lentamente.

-¿Gina?

¿En serio? Solo Daniel la llamaba de esa manera.

-Hablo en serio. No tengo ni la puta de idea de quién eres – soltó a sangre fría.

-Gina, deja la broma – dijo con tono divertido.

No parecía ni un poquitín nerviosa.

-HABLO EN SERIO – dijo subiendo el tono de su voz.

La rubia la miro a los ojos detenidamente y ella tuvo que apartar la mirada. La rubia le estaba hipnotizando.

-Tú no eres mi Gina – dijo la rubia luego de mirarla por más de 5 minutos.

Regina soltó aire y asintió rápidamente.

-Mira, no sé qué pasa y no estoy segura si quiero saber. Lo único que quiero es ir a casa, averiguar si mi madre está enfadada a causa de mi ausencia y ser una adolescente normal, justo como ayer – dijo haciendo una pausa para tomar aire-. No tengo ni idea de quién eres, pero puedo deducir por nuestros anillos que somos esposas y no solo eso, también tenemos un ¿hijo? – dijo mirando al pequeño que estaba ajeno a todo-. Lo único que quiero es saber dónde estoy y dónde está mi madre, padre e incluso la insoportable de mi hermana.

La rubia la miraba con una mezcla de tristeza e impresión.

-Si tenemos un hijo – dijo sin la gran sonrisa-. Se llama Henry. Le pusimos así por tu padre.

Regina asintió. Un hijo y calculaba que tenía por lo menos unos 26 o 27 años.

-Henry – repitió el nombre anonada, haciendo que el pequeño la mirara expectante.

La rubia asintió con la mirada cargada de tristeza.

-Pero sigo sin saber quién eres – dijo Regina, irritada.

-Mi amor… Soy yo, Emma, Emma Swan, tu esposa.

Emma Swan… ¡ESPERA! ¡EMMA SWAN! ¿La hermana de su odiosa rival Mary Margaret? ¿Emma "Fat" Swan? Aunque mirándola bien… Ya no era gorda, más bien se veía en buen peso y tenía el cuerpo tonificado. ¿Se había casado con esa chica? Oh Dios…

* * *

><p>Ahora se encontraba en la ducha, tratando de descifrar que pasaba en su vida con las pocas pistas que tenía. No había que ser un genio para saber que: a) Se había casado. b) Tenía un hijo. c) No era del todo vieja, pero era más vieja…<p>

Luego de que Emma le hubiera informado de que eran esposas y ese niño era su hijo, no hizo otra cosa que voltearse e irse diciendo "No, no, no" a la habitación. Ante esa imagen soltó una risita, la primera en la mañana, pero que no duró mucho al dirigir sus pensamientos hacia su familia.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo único que quería era a su mami. Sí, sonaba como si fuese una niña de 5 años, pero era lo que quería, no, necesitaba.

Salió de la ducha y se dirigió al armario, donde tomó lo primero que encontró que le gustó y salió de allí.

Se detuvo al fijarse en una foto que había en la mesita de noche. Reconoció a su yo de este raro futuro y a Emma, quien la miraba como si fuese el mejor regalo de la humanidad, mientras ella sostenía a Henry.

-Mierda… - dijo.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde Henry jugaba en el suelo y Emma lo vigilaba con expresión de sufrimiento, estilo Edward Cullen.

Carraspeó, llamando la atención de Emma, que la miró como si esperase un milagro.

-Bien… Me voy – dijo Regina, mirando fijamente a la rubia-. Debo regresar a mi tiempo.

Emma se levantó rápidamente.

-No te puedes ir – dijo Emma tomándole la mano.

-Sí puedo – dijo Regina-. Puedo ir a aquella puerta, abrirla, salir, cerrarla y empezar a caminar hasta encontrar cualquier estúpida cosa que me diga donde estoy… Tal vez robe un banco o a alguna anciana.

Emma puso una expresión que decía: "Está loca".

-No puedes – insistió sin soltar su mano.

Regina rodo los ojos impacientemente.

-¿Por qué no? – dijo.

-Porque es domingo e iremos con tus padres – dijo rápidamente, recordando el almuerzo programado por Cora.

Regina la miro con los ojos entrecerrados. No sabía si confiar o no, aunque… Si quería ver a sus padres tendría que ir con ella y con el mocoso a la casa.

-Además – agregó la rubia-. No sabes en que ciudad estas.

-¿Storybrooke? – trató de adivinar.

-Boston – dijo.

Regina bufó, no era posible, aquello no era posible. ¡INAUDITO! ¡Boston era la peor ciudad del mundo! ¡Alguien que le clavara un tenedor en el cuello en ese instante!

-¿Estás hablando en serio? – preguntó poniéndose roja.

Boston era una linda ciudad, lo admitía, pero había algo que no le gustaba, tal vez era el hecho de que allí, su ex novio, Daniel, la había llevado a cenar solo para romper con ella y decir que, o quería ser sacerdote o definitivamente era gay, en realidad no estaba decidido.

Se giró sobre sus talones y abrió la puerta del apartamento, saliendo con cara enojada.

-¡Regina! ¡Espera! – gritó Emma, detrás de ella, mientras tomaba las llaves del auto, a Henry, el bolso de Regina y la mochila con las cosas del niño.

Regina tomó el ascensor y esperó a que llegara al estacionamiento. Todo esto sin darse cuenta de que no llevaba llave, por lo que, cuando llegó allí, se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que la rubia apareciera.

Simplemente no podía creer todo lo que acababa de suceder. No podía creer que se había casado con Emma Swan, una chica rarísima.

Emma llegó hasta donde ella estaba.

-Sí que vuelas – dijo.

Regina la ignoro.

-Sácame de aquí, Swan – dijo fríamente.

**He aquí otro capítulo… **

**Quiero aprovechar y dar gracias por esos reviews, así que empiezo…**

**CarlaMills: ¡Gracias por el review! :D Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que continúes leyendo.**

**Love Girl: ¡Sin duda alguna eres la mejor! Gracias por el review :) En definitiva te considero mi lectora favorita… ¡Gracias!**

**Guest: SIIII MCR! XD**

**ReginaMilss: Gracias por el review! Y si nunca comentas y ahora lo acabas de hacer es todo un privilegio, supongo…. xD Acerca del Bosque Encantado… Todo a su tiempo…**

**Luna: ¿Qué cuando actualizo? Lo acabo de hacer. Espero que sigas leyendo.**

**¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? No sé… Sigan leyendo xD**

**¿Les gusto? Dejen review ¿No les gusto? Dejen review. ¡En conclusión dejen review! **


	3. ¿Maldición?

**Antes que nada… ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Y si no les respondo aquí es porque ahora no puedo… Ando rápido… :( Quiero agregar que este capítulo es raro… Si tienen preguntas… PREGUNTEN!**

**OUAT no me pertenece… **

Regina cantaba "Hit Me Baby One More Time" a todo pulmón en el asiento de copiloto, mientras Henry dormía en el asiento trasero del auto y Emma conducía. No sabía si reírse o llorar, ante la imagen de su bellísima esposa actuando como lo hacía hace 10 años.

-Gina, amor ¿No crees que deberíamos bajar el volumen? – preguntó cautelosamente, cuando pasaron el letrero de Storybrooke.

Regina siguió cantando como si no existiera. Era realmente duro saber que te casarías con una persona que particularmente no te caía bien y encima ya tenías un hijo.

Emma, al ver como Regina la ignoraba, bajó el volumen de la canción. Regina terminó de cantar.

-Dejaré pasar eso – dijo mirando por la ventana y observando el pueblo donde había crecido-. Sigue igual – musitó.

Emma asintió.

-Gina… No entiendo. Eras así en la escuela, cuando no nos hablábamos, pero tú no eres así. No realmente, es un caparazón.

Regina rodó los ojos, un tanto enojada. Quería su joven cuerpo de vuelta, no es que este no le gustara, pero quería volver a ser aquella chica de ayer.

-Siempre he sido así, Swan – respondió, mientras volteaba a ver a Henry y sonreía ligeramente al ver como dormia abrazado a un lobo de peluche.

Emma la miró de reojo y también sonreía.

-Te amo – dijo con la vista clavada en la carretera.

Regina la observo detenidamente y resopló. No quería muestras de cariño, al menos no ese momento y más ahora que la casa de sus padres estaba a la vista.

Zelena observaba enojada el Mercedes negro que se aproximaba. Acababa de cruzar la calle con Víctor Whale, "su esposo", pisándole los talones. Al escuchar el auto había decidido esperar en la acera.

No era posible que ella, que estaba muy tranquila invadiendo el castillo de su hermana, ahora se encontrara, de repente, en la ducha junto con ese tipo haciendo el amor de manera salvaje. Tenía conocimiento de quien era el personaje que la perseguía llamándola "amorcito" y sostenía su bolso, pero estaba más que malhumorada.

Recordaba, que ella había irrumpido en el castillo de Regina con sus monos voladores y se había estado probando los vestidos de ella, como si estuviese en una tienda.

-Mi vida – empezó Whale, pero fue interrumpido por ella.

-Cierra la maldita boca – dijo entre dientes-. No me interesa que me llames "amorcito" o "mi vida", porque no soy nada de eso. Lo único que quiero es volver a donde pertenezco, ¿entendido, perdedor?

Whale la miró embobado.

-Me estas excitando, Zelena – dijo con la voz ronca.

Zelena chilló desesperada.

Desde que había aparecido en esa ducha junto con el doctor, quien estaba poniendo sus manos por donde no llega el sol, se había irritado mucho. Además no tenía conocimiento de este mundo nuevo. Tenía suerte de que Whale tenía paciencia y parecía quererla demasiado, para que le explicara el nombre de ciertos artefactos, como los autos, la calle y el celular.

-Zely, bebe… - la llamó el doctor, con tono meloso.

-Te dije que te callaras, imbécil de mierda – al parecer alguien había perdido la paciencia, desde hace MUCHO tiempo.

Whale iba a decir algo, pero Zelena le dio un codazo y se adelantó hasta su hermana.

-Regina… - dijo mirándola, cautelosamente.

-¿Zelena? – preguntó Regina mirándola totalmente sorprendida, su hermana era toda una mujer.

Zelena frunció el ceño, seguramente la habría reconocido.

-¿Me reconoces? – dijo bajando la voz, al ver como Emma y Whale se saludaban amistosamente, no muy lejos de allí.

-Sí – dijo Regina.

Zelena suspiró profundamente, ahora tenía que aliarse a su hermana para averiguar cómo volver a la normalidad y recuperar su magia.

-¿Acaso también despertaste en el futuro? – preguntó nuestra querida Regina inocentemente.

-Es más que obvio – dijo Zelena-. Alguien nos ha puesto una especie de trampa.

Regina ladeo la cabeza.

-Me casé con Swan – dijo histéricamente.

-Y yo con ese imbécil de allí – dijo frunciendo el ceño-. Debemos volver al Bosque Encantado y seguir con lo de antes.

Esta vez fue el turno de Regina de fruncir el ceño.

-¿Bosque, qué? – preguntó-. No sé qué es, pero lo que sé es que debo volver al pasado, específicamente 10 años.

Zelena la miro extrañada. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? ¿10 años atrás en este mundo? ¿Qué había allí? ¿Cómo rayos se había casado con Swan?

-Regina… ¿Qué se supones que vas a hacer cuando vuelvas en el tiempo?

-Volver a ser una adolescente normal y corriente – dijo como si fuese obvio.

-Mierda… - dijo Zelena lentamente.

Al parecer quien había puesto esta maldición lo había hecho bien en Regina, pero no en ella. Regina pensaba que era una adolescente… ¡Una adolescente! ¿Cómo iba a tratar con una adolescente en el cuerpo de una mujer madura?

Zelena fulminó con la mirada a Regina. Maldito quien se haya atrevido a joderla con esto.

Mientras tanto en el Bosque Encantado, específicamente, el castillo de Regina, alguien observaba desde un portal, con una sonrisa diabólica, como todo su plan se llevaba a cabo con perfección.

La maldición mandándolos a un mundo alternativo y preparándole futuros alternativos, salía perfectamente.

-Mi señora… - apareció un hombre.

-¿Si? – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar por el portal.

-Al parecer Zelena recuerda.

La mujer asintió.

-¿No supone usted un problema? – preguntó el hombre.

La mujer sonrió lentamente.

-Nah – dijo con flojera, sentándose-. Al parecer eso me salió mal, pero que sufra sabiendo que alguien más tiene lo que ella robó y era de su hermana. Realmente la estoy pasando muy bien-. Agregó.

El hombre que parecía hipnotizado asintió.

-Ahora Leroy, querido, prepárame el baño.

Leroy asintió obedientemente. Esta mujer no solo era mala, sino que también vaga y había hechizado a varias personas para ser sus esclavos personales y llevar a cabo su plan malvado.

Una vez en el baño, hizo que Leroy le quitara la ropa lentamente y la ayudara a meterse en la tina… ¿Ven? ¡VAGA!

Cuando estuvo rodeada de espuma y con rodajas de pepino en sus ojos, se relajó y dejó escapar un suspiró de placer.

La maldición, sin duda alguna, era su mayor logro.

**Y… ya? SÍ! YA XD**

**¿Qué pasara? ¿Quién es esa malvada mujer? ¿Y por qué hizo esa maldición tan mal? ****¿Regina seguirá cantando Hit Me Baby One More Time? ¿Recordara? ****¿Emma recuperara a su esposa? Si rompen la maldición… ¿Henry desaparecerá? **

**Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo!**

**Y dejen reviews… PLEASE!**


	4. Los Mills

**¡HOLA! **

**OUAT no me pertenece, de ser así, estaría en la playa tomando el sol con 7 vírgenes abanicándome, mientras Lana Parrilla me da un masaje :3 **

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

Cora bailaba alegremente al son de la música, mientras bebía su tercera copa de margaritas y Henry la seguía en el baile. Ambos sonreían un poco borrachos y; esto, que apenas era mediodía.

Sus saltos y canto fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la casa, que sonaba insistente. Cora apagó el stereo y se sirvió un poco más de margarita, mientras Henry iba a abrir.

Zelena seguía con el ceño fruncido, mientras Emma tocaba el timbre.

Henry abrió entusiasmado al ver a sus hijas allí.

-MIS NIÑAS – gritó mientras abría los brazos y estrechaba a Regina y a Zelena entre ellos.

Zelena lo miró como si estuviese loco, mientras Regina le sonreía.

-Pero… ¡Pasen! – dijo el hombre entusiasta, mientras le sonreí a Emma, fulminaba a Whale con la mirada y tomaba a Henry en sus brazos-. ¡CORA! Las niñas llegaron – gritó.

Zelena lo seguía mirando como si ese hombre estuviese loco. ¿Su padre? Por el amor de Dios, ¿Qué clase de mundo extraño era ese?

Regina le sonrió un poco extrañada.

-¿Papá? – preguntó, como una niña asustada.

-Dime, cielo – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Regina miró a Zelena con cierto temor. Zelena negó con la cabeza, debían probar si él recordaba o algo.

-¿Dónde está mamá? – preguntó, fingiendo interés.

Zelena enarcó una ceja, interesada en esa información. Su madre estaba allí, y eso era lo único que importaba. Regina solo quería volver a la normalidad, ser una adolescente normal y vengarse de Daniel.

En ese preciso momento Cora llegó al vestíbulo y todos se le quedaron mirando con la boca abierta. Llevaba shorts negros y al parecer se había operado los senos.

-MAMÁ – chilló Regina, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

Cora sonrió.

-¿No les gusta? – dijo haciendo diferentes poses-. A tu padre le fascinan.

Henry se rio.

-Tapate – dijo Regina avergonzada.

A Whale se le caía la baba, mientras que Emma alternaba la mirada entre los pechos de Cora y la reacción de su Gina, y por último, Zelena la miraba y experimentaba ciertas reacciones diferentes, desde la ira hasta la emoción.

Cora sonreía y se acercaba a su marido, quien sostenía con cariño a su nieto.

-Mira la cosita más bella del mundo – dijo sosteniendo al pequeño Henry, quien chilló emocionado al ver a su abuela.

Cora sonrió aún más ante la reacción de su nieto. Emma se acercó a Regina, que observaba confundida. Todavía no podía creer que tenía un hijo y que era esposa de Emma.

-¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Emma, tomándole la mano.

Regina asintió y quitó suavemente su mano del agarre.

Al menos era un pequeño progreso, pensó Emma, no había quitado su mano con brusquedad.

Cora se volteó lentamente para agarrar a margarita, cuando se topó con la mirada de Zelena, quien parecía que la veía como por primera vez. Tragó saliva, sabía lo que vendría en ese preciso momento.

-Zel…

Fue interrumpida por el sollozó que soltó la aludida. Cora la miró preocupada.

-No digas nada – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y saliendo corriendo.

Cora observó como la puerta se cerraba tras su primogénita, con expresión mortificada. Todos se quedaron en shock.

-Bueno… - empezó a decir Cora, bajando la mirada-. ¿Quién quiere margaritas?

Regina la miró como si se estuviese volviendo loca. Le preocupaba que Zelena tuviese un ataque de pánico. Hizo ademan de ir tras ella, cuando Cora la detuvo, alegando que era mejor que estuviese sola. Regina resopló.

-Debo hablar contigo a solas – dijo seriamente.

Cora asintió y la dirigió al estudio de la casa, no sin antes decirle a su esposo, que se ocupara de Whale y de Emma.

En cuanto estuvieron solas en el estudio, Regina suspiró aliviada, como si se quitara un peso de encima y es que la presencia de Emma no le daba paz.

-Se supone que debo de estar en el pasado – dijo Regina, mirando a su madre.

Cora bebió de su margarita.

-Estoy 10 años más vieja – continuó, al ver que Cora no dijo nada-. Zelena habla de un bosque encantado, y yo ni puta idea de que quiere decir. Dijo algo de una maldición, pero no es lo que busco. Se supone que Swan, no es mi esposa – dijo cruzándose de brazos-. Y… ¿Un hijo? ¿En serio? Solo quiero volver a la normalidad, madre.

Miro a Cora quien la observaba con las pupilas dilatadas y tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara.

-Hoy cociné lasaña… - dijo, sin dejar de mirar a Regina.

Regina se preparó para soltar un de sus insultos, cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una desmaquillada Zelena.

-¿Por qué? – dijo llorando.

Como por obra de magia, Cora recuperó sus sentidos, bueno, al menos se le quitó un poco la borrachera.

-Zelena, no fue mi intención, solo que tú no me ibas a dar ese final feliz, pero planeaba engañar a Leopold y… - se calló.

Regina la miraba confundida a ambas, mientras que Zelena experimentaba, por segunda vez en el día, diferentes emociones. Al parecer Cora recordaba todo, también.

-¡¿Me están escuchando?! ¡Se supone que ayer era una adolescente! Y ahora estoy casada y tengo un hijo. – dijo enfadada al ver la falta de atención.

Zelena y Cora salieron del trance en que estaban sumergidas y miraron a la adolescente, que reclamaba atención.

-¿Regina? ¿Qué dijiste, querida? – dijo tomando, ahora, un vaso de whisky.

-Que no quiero estar casada con Swan – chilló-. Además tengo examen mañana.

Cora la miró extrañada.

-Eh… ok –dijo bebiendo y luego mirando a su alrededor.

Zelena parecía la única cuerda del grupo y la que recordaba todo. Y es que, debido a sus observaciones, Regina actuaba como una adolescente, malhumorada y caprichosa, mientras que Cora recordaba todo lo sucedido en el Bosque Encantada, mas, parecía muy bien adaptada a la actualidad, no como que ella, que todo le parecía desconocido.

Regina pataleó en el asiento y se levantó precipitadamente.

-QUIERO VOLVER A LA NORMALIDAD – gritó.

Mientras tanto, Emma estaba afuera. Todo en ella gritaba sufrimiento. No era posible que todo se le estuviera arruinando. Regina y ella estaban bien, más que bien, felices. Sí, esa era la palabra adecuada… Felices.

Y ahora Regina, actuaba como hace 10 años y no recordaba ni mierda de que sucedía a su alrededor. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

**Es corto lo sé… pero se viene algo…! Lo prometo! Pero no ahora, por supuesto… Todo a su tiempo.**

**Ahora es momento de responder unos reviews… :D**

**Love Girl: Hola! Y gracias por el review! ¿Qué te deje fuera de base? ¿En serio? xD Respecto a quien es la tipa esa… Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo. Gracias…!**

**Abriless: Me alegro haberte atrapado desde el primer capítulo. :) Espero que lo estés disfrutando. Respecto a la tipa… Ni idea xD ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Si se me olvida alguien… ¡Lo siento! Y Gracias por el review! :D**

**¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo? ¿Cora se le quitara lo borracha? ¿Zelena encontrara algo para volver al pasado? ¿Aparecerá la vaga? Descúbranlo en el PROXIMO CAPITULO! **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Ella Quiere Miley

**OUAT no me pertenece. Es de ABC y de los dos imbéciles…**

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa, apunto de comer. Whale se había sentado al lado se Zelena, quien le gruñó enojada, pero este lo interpretó de la manera más pervertida posible.

-Uh, gatita – dijo acariciándole el brazo.

Ella lo miró como si fuese una lacra y él ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Maldito masoquista – dijo mirando hacia otro lugar.

Justo enfrente de ellos, Regina estaba sentada al lado de Emma.

-Exijo ir al concierto de ¿Miley Cyrus? – dijo Regina, no muy segura del nombre de la cantante, que su madre tenía en el stereo, en ese momento.

Cora asintió.

-Miley es genial – dijo Cora.

-Sí bueno, quiero ir al concierto de ella – dijo cruzándose de brazos, con su recién adquirida, actitud de diva.

Emma frunció el ceño.

-Pero tú odias a Miley, Gina… - dijo suavemente.

-¿A ti quien te preguntó, Swan? – dijo mirándola con reproche.

Emma estaba confundida, usualmente Regina no le hablaba de esa manera tan cortante. Henry corrió hacia su madre y levantó sus brazos para que lo cargara. Regina lo miró extrañada y suspiró cansadamente. El niño era lindo, sí, pero ella no era su madre, al menos no recordaba haberse embarazado tan tempranamente.

Lo cargó y se lo pasó a Emma, quien la miró con reproche. Que estuviese un poco desubicada respecto a su situación actual no le daba derecho a ser mala madre, ¿o sí?

Regina le envió una sonrisa un tanto falsa y el incómodo silencio se instaló en la mesa familiar.

-Así que… ¿Quién quiere margaritas? – preguntó Cora sonriendo.

* * *

><p>El almuerzo había sido un verdadero desastre. Nadie había hablado en toda la comida y lo único que se podía oír era el ruido de los cubiertos, la música de Miley Cyrus de fondo y alguno que otro balbuceo de Henry.<p>

La mujer miraba desde su portal con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Soy una genio, ¿No crees, Leroy?

- En efecto – dijo el enano-. Es usted, jodidamente genial.

-Lo sé, querido, lo sé – dijo acariciándole la cabeza y volteándose, para mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero de Regina-. ¡Dios! ¡Además de inteligente, soy SENSUAL!

Además de vaga, modesta.

-¿No crees que sería buena idea aparecerse por allí? – preguntó la mujer sonriendo-. Tal vez Zelena me recuerde. Además de que quiero ver uno de esos pucheros de Regina en vivo.

Leroy la miró con las pupilas dilatadas, efecto de la droga proporcionada por su nueva jefa, y sonrió aún más, mientras asentía.

* * *

><p>Regina caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de descifrar lo que Zelena y Cora le acababan de contar a ella y los otros. Whale solo miraba lujuriosamente a Zelena y Emma estaba en estado de shock.<p>

¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo que una reina y una salvadora? ¡¿WTF?!

-No entiendo… - dijo bajito y hablando por primera vez, la rubia, mientras sostenía a su hijo dormido.

Zelena rodo los ojos frustrada. Ni siquiera ella recordaba cómo había soltado todo el rollo, que se tenía montado.

-Fácil – dijo Cora agarrando la mano de Henry-. Alguien lanzó una maldición y ha hecho que Regina piense que es una adolescente atrapada en el cuerpo de una adulta, pero lo que en realidad sucede es que ella es la reina del Bosque Encantado, ósea, la madrastra de Blanca Nieves y que este futuro en realidad no existe. Se supone que tú no deberías de haber nacido, pero al diablo, con eso... ¡Ya estás aquí! Al igual que el pequeñín, que se supone que debe tener 10 años.

Emma la miró con los ojos y boca abierta. Demasiado rápido y demasiado sin sentido.

-Ok… - dijo realmente confundida.

Cora asintió satisfecha y Regina la fulminó con la mirada.

-Supongo que todo es posible… - dijo pensativamente.

Zelena asintió.

-Digo, yo ayer estaba en mi habitación escuchando a Oasis, cuando de repente aparecí aquí, pero no me quiero ir de aquí hasta ver a Miley Cyrus en concierto.

Emma negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Yo no podría estar más de acuerdo, querida – dijo una mujer con un majestuoso traje, seguida de un enano.

Zelena palideció, mientras que Cora se levantó y buscó más margaritas; por otro lado, Henry solo enarcó una ceja, Whale se frotó las manos, Regina la miró raro y Emma solo se quedó más confundida.

Día más raro no podía ser.

**¡HOLA! ¿Qué me dicen de este? Lo sé, raro como el solo. Sé que no he actualizado y es que la vagancia y exámenes y la vida, etc., etc. **

**Sé que no merezco reviews, debido a la tardanza, pero tengan piedad de mi…! **

**¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo? ¿Se revelara la identidad de la mujer? ¿Qué haremos? ¿Por qué Zelena palideció? ¿Estará Whale planificando un trio? ¿Es que acaso Henry Senior, solo bebe, baila y se queda pegado a Cora? ¿Regina reconocerá a la mujer? ¿Ira a ver a Miley?**

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**


End file.
